


I Didn't Know We Were This Close

by TinyDragonSnake



Series: I Didn't Know... [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, I am not good at sin, I swear, Language, These damn kids, This is a rather bad attempt, but I hope it worked, lazy day, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino spend some time with each other and wondering what the crap is up with one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know We Were This Close

**Author's Note:**

> Some sinful fluff for y'all

Adrien groaned. The day was nice, a cool breeze blowing through the city. The sun shone down perfectly, warming the earth. Light streamed in through the large windows in his room, leaving pools of tempting heat he wanted to curl up in. Alya and Nino had taken up residence on at the end of the bed, while Marinette had claimed his computer seat. He himself had scrunched up on his pillows.

" _There is nothing to do!!_ " Alya suddenly shouted. For a brief moment Adrien was sure Nathalie would come barging in to see what all the screaming was about.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Nino asked his girlfriend.

"I dunno," She flopped on top of him. Marinette perked up seeing that, and a wicked grin crossed her face.

"Princess, no," Adrien immediately said.

"What?" She innocently said.

"Whatever you're thinking, no," He said.

"Mari, speak, ignore him," Alya snickered.

The dark haired girl's grin grew. She stood and sat herself on the bed, right next to her blonde cat. She snuggled up to his side, hand twining with his. Adrien thought she looked so innocent, so sweet. But at this point, he knew better. She'd found his secret stash of pictures, and he knew she stole some. As much as he loved her, right now she was probably plotting something embarrassing.

"Let's tell each other dirty secrets!" The dark haired girl announced.

"Oh good lord," Nino mumbled from under his girlfriend. Adrien saw him shift uncomfortably before pushing her off.

"Mari, you're a genius!" Alya hugged her best friend as well as she could.

"So, by secrets, does that include dreams?" The blonde asked. That one passage from her diary was still as fresh in his mind as if he had read it just a few minutes ago, despite that happening two weeks prior.

"I guess," Marinette shrugged. "Who wants to go first?"

"I say Adrien goes first," Nino said. "Let's see what the perfect boy has dirty secrets about."

Adrien groaned. He wanted to hide, or maybe kick his friends out and sit on his girlfriend. Okay, maybe that wouldn't work on her, but it would make her be quiet for a few moments. When they kept pressuring him, he grumpily said he'd tell them. It took a moment to rack his brain for something, but when he did, he gave Marinette the most wicked grin he could muster despite his growing blush.

"Well, I had one amazing dream," He started. He flashed his teeth at Marinette, who blushed slightly but leaned a bit closer. "I was Chat Noir in it. I was just bounding across the rooftops, enjoying my freedom, loving the night air, when I come up on the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Maybe I was hungry and wanted something sweet, but I just had to stop when I saw the most beautiful sight. One miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng, out in the night, in nothing but shorts and a loose tank top. She wasn't facing my direction, so I stealthily dropped behind her.

'Hello, Princess,' I told her. When she jumped, I couldn't help but notice her tank top had slid down a bit. She was so creamy, I just wanted to lick her skin all night.

'Chat Noir, what're you doing here?' She asked me.

'Well, I saw a beautiful ray of moonlight and I just _had_ to drop by to witness her beauty,' I told her. This was before Mari and I knew each other's true identities, so I didn't know why I was flirting with her like this. Maybe I subconsciously realized she was Ladybug and my dreams were trying to tell me.

'Chat, why are you staring at me like that?'

'Like what?'

'Like you want to eat me,' She had shivered.

'Maybe I do,' I teased. I stepped closer and captured her lips, loving how soft and smooth and sweet they were against my own. We broke apart and she led me down to her bed. I wasted no time in tackling her to it, pinning her down and nipping at the flesh on her neck. I left one hell of a mark, and it felt so right.

'Chat Noir,' Her voice, goddamn was it so hot!

Next thing I know Mari's pinned under me and I've shoved two fingers inside her, and I'm just enjoying her squeals of pleasure!"

Marinette's cheeks were glowing bright, and Alya and Nino were wide eyed.

"Damn," Nino shook his head. "What about you, Mari? Any dirty secrets or dreams?"

 "Well, to make a long story short," She giggled, leaning on Adrien. Whatever idea she had in her head, he got excited about it. "I once had a wonderful dream about Chat Noir and Adrien here double teaming me, but it ended before the good part came."

"The good part being?" Alya smirked.

"Where they both shoved themselves inside me and made me see stars," Marinette sighed happily. "I'm still a bit pissed I never got to finish it."

"Nino and Alya's turns!" Adrien suddenly yelled. "We told you, now you tell us!"

"Alya once blew me in the janitor's closet," Nino shrugged. Alya smacked him off the bed while Adrien and Marinette laughed. "What?!"

"How can you just so casually say that!?" She shrieked. "And you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Oh, c'mon," He hauled himself back up beside his girlfriend. "You know that's one of our dirty secrets."

"One?" Adrien asked.

"You have more, now tell us," Marinette smiled.

"No," Alya denied.

"Wow, Alya," Marinette leaned forward. "Now _you're_ keeping secrets from _me_."

"Well my secret isn't as big as being one of the superheroes of Paris, now is it?" The red head pouted.

"I ate her pussy in the art room," Nino ever so casually said. "Three times."

"Damnit Nino!" Alya tackled him to the ground.

Marinette and Adrien couldn't help but giggle at the two. Nino was shameless, and Alya was the one who wanted to have some semblance of privacy. Strange, considering he seemed uncomfortable with it before. Rather, the duo decided, he just really didn't want Alya to attack him like she had. She was still yelling at him about how some things need to be keep quiet and secret.

"I can't breathe!" Adrien snickered, leaning on Marinette for a bit of support. She nodded and tried to calm down her laughter.

"Anything else we should know?" She finally stammered out between her giggles.

"I've eaten Alya out in damn near all the rooms in the school," Nino's voice told them. "Bathrooms, library, classrooms, gymnasium, music room, the boiler room, foyer, locker rooms."

"Nino shut up!" Alya yelled once again. She briefly reappeared in Adrien's eyesight, and he let loose another bark of laughter at seeing her all red faced.

"Hey, I eat you out all the time, Alya!" Nino protested. "You've only sucked my dick, like, once!"

"Oh my god," Marinette rolled off the bed in her fit of laughter.

"Wait, Mari," Alya sat up, scanning the room for her dark haired friend and found her convulsing from the laughing fit. "What have you and Adrien done?"

"Nothing, actually," Adrien answered for his girlfriend.

"Such cinnamon rolls," Nino mumbled. "Aside from your dreams, y'all two are innocent as hell, aren't you?"

"Well, _actually,_ " Marinette crawled back up into the bed, splaying out on it in the absence of her friends. " _Adrien and Marinette_ haven't done anything, but _Chat Noir and Ladybug_ most definitely have."

"Oh, do tell!" Alya sprung up in her face.

"Only if you swear not to put it on the _Ladyblog_ ," The dark haired girl strictly said. The reporter groaned but agreed regardless. "Alright, Adrien, do you want to tell it, or should I?"

"You should, I told a whole story and you just gave a summary," He snickered.

"Alright, so," Marinette sat up on her elbows. A blush covered her face as a large smile cut through her lips. "We were on patrol, like a couple of days after we told you we were superheroes. We stopped on this roof and, I dunno, maybe it was the moonlight. Adrien had pinned me to a chimney and started going nuts. Kissing, biting, grinding. He was actually dry humping me and trying to move me into place so I could feel it better! Needless to say, it was hot as all hell. So, he's biting my neck and growling my name and our transformations release. We stop for a moment to let it sink in that, 'yes, we did just detransform on some random roof in the dead of night, and yes, we were just dry humping the living shit out of one another like rabbits in heat'. And he just moans my name and starts _pounding_ into me. The friction feels so good I can't help but cry out and move with him. It was a miracle he didn't start stripping us nude. I don't think I would have survived having my first time on some random roof in the middle of the night. And he brings me so close and he just... Alya, the boy jizzed in his pants. I want to laugh but all I can do is smile and kiss him while he's trying to apologize and I'm trying to reassure him he's just fine."

"And she jokes that I'd better last longer when we go all the way," He mumbles from a pillow. "Which I absolutely will!"

"We'll see about that, Kitty," Marinette twists herself around to wink at him. Adrien groans and stands. The trio watch him shuffle to his bathroom and the listen to the water burst on. Marinette giggles as they realize that the model was getting rather frustrated and couldn't exactly take care of himself right then and there, and it was most likely starting to bother him.

"You okay in there, bro?" Nino called to him.

"You're too fucking sexy, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, god fucking damn it!" Came his rather strained yell. "Fuck, I just want to ravish the ever loving hell out of you till you're a moaning mess under me!"

"He needs to wank more," Alya huffed a short laugh.

"Maybe Mari should go in there," Nino proposed. Alya very easily pushed him to the floor once again.

Twenty minutes later, Adrien slunk under the covers and ordered everyone to go away, claiming he was tired and he wanted to nap.

"You so don't want to nap," Nino snickered.

"We'll just stay in the room and you can nap," Alya playfully pet his head. Adrien growled but Alya didn't care or notice it much. "I mean, c'mon, you've got all this cool stuff and air conditioner, and you think we're just going to leave because you wanna nap? No way. If you need me or Nino, we'll be hogging your TV."

"What about you, Princess?" The blonde's muffled voice called to her. "Feel like napping with your knight?"

"So long as his sword doesn't poke me, yes," Marinette giggled as red splashed across both their faces. She snuggled up beside him, relishing his cooled body for the time it lasted. Nino had put on some show about cooking or something, and he was currently arguing with Alya over whether or not what the chefs were cooking counted as real food ("That looks like the crap Adrien's dad feeds him!" "It's called gourmet, Nino, I would know, my mother is a chef!"). It was nice listening to them. Although, now knowing that the two had shared such... intimate moments in several places in the school, Marinette had no idea what to think about them now. They were still her friends, of course, but now she could see the deviousness of them. The deviousness that convinced them it'd be alright to have Alya get eaten out in damn near every bit of the school, and for Nino to get the one blow job in the janitor's closet. Marinette decided that she'd have to bring up the idea of pleasuring him some time soon. He'd be chivalrous about it, and tell her it could definitely wait till they felt more comfortable about it, but she could at least bring the idea up to him. Maybe he'd like that.

Marinette shrugged to herself and snuggled closer to her kitty cat, letting his breath tickle her neck. For a brief moment she wondered if Nino and Alya were talking about how cute they looked, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She could only care about the warmth Adrien provided her. That, and trying to ignore the fact he was pressing against her thigh like he needed her right then and there. A smile crossed her face as she drifted off at last. They were _so_ going to talk about him always getting hard when they snuggled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this even is, but enjoy my attempt at real sin


End file.
